Sad songs
by musicdwarf
Summary: O relacionamento de Quinn e Blaine foi como uma música triste.


Ela deixa ambas as mãos correrem pelo peito dele. A garota sente a textura fina da camisa branca, o calor da pele, o perfume masculino que faz seu nariz coçar e mais um sem-número de sensações inexplicavelmente boas. Procura alguma hesitação nos olhos dele, mas encontra apenas o desejo que sentem um pelo outro.

Lábios trêmulos se tocam e mãos desenham o contorno suave dos corpos. Beijos e carícias assumem a posição das roupas, que desaparecem no universo particular dos dois. Ela fecha os olhos ao sentir o hálito quente do garoto em seu pescoço e deixa-se levar por tudo que está acontecendo. Os lábios dele traçam um caminho de beijos demorados até o umbigo da loira, que suspira e deixa escapar um gemido baixinho.

Não devia estar ali com ela, mas não possui forças para lutar. Quer resistir e dizer que aquilo está saindo de controle, contudo não pode, não consegue. Tenta pensar em Kurt, porém a imagem dela domina cada canto escuro de sua mente. Sua presença é inebriante, viciante demais para ser substituída assim, então ele pensa nela. E ela pensa nele.

A lembrança deixa o cérebro de Blaine assim que o último sinal do McKinley soa. Olha para o relógio da sala do coral e espera ansioso. Tira algumas notas no piano negro e engole em seco ao ver Quinn parada à porta. Ergue-se automaticamente e pisca diversas vezes.

Quinn sente o clima pesar na sala. Ele continua parado junto ao instrumento e não move um músculo sequer. A loira tenta desviar seus olhos dos de Blaine, mas falha; relembra a noite que passaram juntos e cora, não sabe o que dizer, perde-se. Sente-se pressionada pelas palavras não ditas, pelo silêncio esmagador que se faz presente, mas entra na sala mesmo assim.

Aproximam-se lentamente, como se disputassem uma partida de xadrez. Movimentos, modo de falar, gestos, olhares, tudo é calculado, medido, pensado. Na ânsia de terminar logo com aquilo, Quinn sorri e pergunta o que Blaine quer.

Ele não consegue acreditar na insensibilidade, na crueldade da garota. Seus olhos procuram alguma insegurança, ou medo nos dela, mas nada encontram. Quinn é impenetrável, inatingível; é a enxadrista que se prepara para esmagar o adversário.

Blaine não esboça reação. Ela continua a encará-lo como se nada houvesse acontecido e aquilo o deixa desnorteado. Ouve Quinn repetir a pergunta, dessa vez, irritada com o extenso silêncio que ambos mantêm.

Quer ouvi-lo falar, no entanto o medo domina seus músculos, neurônios, seu coração, seu ser. Blaine abre os lábios e a loira prende a respiração. Tenta mostrar seu desinteresse, porém seu corpo, exatamente como na fatídica noite, envia sinais de desespero, ansiedade e desejo que são visíveis a olho nu. Maldiz essas reações e reassume o controle dos pensamentos bem a tempo de ouvi-lo falar.

_"Quero conversar,"_ ele diz.

_"Sim, Anderson, essa parte eu entendi. Só não sei qual seria o assunto,"_ ela rebate com um sorriso ácido. Quer ser ruim, cruel, insensível o bastante para fazê-lo se arrepender por ter transado com uma mulher, ou melhor, com a inatingível Quinn Fabray, mas não consegue. Ele tem algo que barra suas palavras maldosas, algo que a desarma da forma mais baixa possível, algo que nunca antes havia causado efeito na loira, algo que, se fosse explicável, seria tão inexplicável quanto é agora.

_"Como você consegue?"_, o questionamento sai num sussurro fraco.  
_"O quê?",_ ela pergunta depressa.  
_"Fingir que nada aconteceu. Fingir que aquela noite não..."_  
_"Aquela noite não aconteceu."_

__Blaine Anderson franze o cenho ao perceber a frieza de Quinn Fabray atingir seu auge. Sabe que ela mascara sentimentos e anseios com facilidade e sabe, mais do que tudo, que nada abala sua famosa armadura de gelo. Agora o garoto entende porque as pessoas falam da frieza, da insensibilidade da "Rainha Fabray".

Sua mente explode em flashbacks da noite. Nas memórias, não encontra Quinn como uma tempestade de inverno, mas sim como um vulcão havaiano prestes a entrar em erupção: vê o corpo da loira contorcendo-se de prazer; vê as mãos dela agarrando os lençóis; sua boca delicada entreabrindo-se e pedindo, suplicando por mais; sua voz subindo várias oitavas e voltando a ser o sussurro sensual que era inicialmente. Então a perspectiva muda e Blaine vê a si mesmo realizando todos os desejos de Quinn, descobrindo o corpo dela e decifrando sua complicada geografia com beijos e carinhos. Sorri com a lembrança. Para os outros a loira é brisa fria de inverno; para ele, é vulcão, magma, explosão, incêndio.

_"Não precisa fingir que não tem coração, Fabray,"_ brinca de uma forma triste. _"E você sabe tão bem quanto eu que aquela noite aconteceu várias vezes, se é que você me entende..."_

Ela cora furiosamente e durante alguns segundos Blaine consegue alcançar a inalcançável Quinn Fabray. A garota parece ficar sem resposta, mas rapidamente recupera o controle e rebate o comentário. _"Sabe por que aquela noite nunca aconteceu, Anderson?"_, ele fixa seus olhos nos dela e espera pela conclusão. _"Porque o fato de você ser gay invalida o tivemos. E se quer saber, as coisas vão funcionar assim: vamos sair dessa maldita sala e não vamos contar a ninguém o que aconteceu. Vai ser como se nunca tivéssemos..."_

_"Vou contar ao Kurt."_  
_"Não, você não vai."_

Ele trinca a mandíbula. Odeia quando ela fala e age daquele jeito dissumulado, seguro e definitivo, como se todos fossem obrigados a obedecer suas ordens, seus caprichos. O garoto quer fazê-la engolir aquelas palavras, contudo não sabe como e cerra os punhos. Quinn pergunta num tom debochado se ele já terminou. Blaine sente a garota se aproximar do xeque-mate e tenta um movimento desesperado, digno dos perdedores que são orgulhosos demais para admitirem a derrota.

_"Significou alguma coisa?"_

Novamente ela vacila, gagueja. Quinn leva uma das mãos aos cabelos e fecha os olhos momentaneamente, visivelmente dividida. Ele escuta o próprio coração bater alucinado, mas não dá importância. Precisa ouvir a droga da resposta e acabar de uma vez por todas com aquela dúvida que o corroía havia dias. Encara os olhos da loira e vê neles uma cintilação familiar, um brilho vivo que o fizera, noites antes, perder o juízo diversas vezes.

_"Isso não interessa,"_ responde asperamente. _"Você estava triste, carente por causa da briga com Kurt e eu estava lá e... Enfim, não importa. Você vai se entender com seu namorado e tudo vai ficar bem."_

_"Vai mesmo, Quinn"?_

Blaine quer ouvi-la falar daquele jeito dissimulado, seguro e definitivo, mas o silêncio envolve ambos de uma forma esmagadora e desesperadora. Tenta sorrir, mas falha. Lembra-se dos abraços de Quinn, das marcas de unha que ela deixou em suas costas, dos beijos, das palavras que trocaram e sente vontade de chorar, pois não quer esquecer o que passaram, não quer deixar essa memória morrer. Sai de seus devaneios pessoais e encara o rosto da loira, que para sua surpresa, está com os olhos marejados.

O garoto percebe Quinn engolir em seco e segurar as lágrimas. É doloroso vê-la naquele estado. Sabe que precisa ajudar, dizer alguma coisa, mas não consegue; qualquer palavra soaria forçada, falsa demais para o momento. Blaine tenta uma aproximação, mas a loira nega com um gesto de cabeça amargo, ressentido. Novamente o silêncio esmaga os dois.

_"Vamos esquecer, Blaine."_

Ele ergue os olhos ao ouvir a voz chorosa e autoritária de Quinn. Sua mente é incapaz de absorver aquela frase que se propaga como uma sentença de morte para seus sentimentos confusos. Não é capaz de dizer adeus ao que tiveram, ao que poderiam ter. As lembranças o bombardeiam novamente: o perfume delicado, o sorriso perfeito, a voz doce e a urgência dos toques estão gravados em seu cérebro e ele não vai apagá-los.

_"Não quero esquecer."_

Ela não tem o direito de fazer isso, pois dividiram muito mais do que uma cama àquela noite; palavras sussurradas no silêncio dos lençóis significam demais para serem desperdiçadas assim. Blaine vê uma lágrima escorrer pela bochecha de Quinn, que a seca rapidamente. Ela ajeita-se, mas não sorri.

_"Por que você insiste no mais difícil?"  
"Porque não posso simplesmente esquecer tudo o que trocamos naquela cama."  
"Tudo o que trocamos? Poupe-me. Não foi nada único."  
"Pra mim foi, Quinn."_

A loira não responde. Para ela também havia sido único, mas... não pode fazer isso com seu pobre coração novamente. Precisa fazer aquilo antes que fique difícil demais ficar longe dele. E o faz.

_"Sinto muito, Blaine."_

Quinn Fabray sai da sala do coral com passos firmes. Já no corredor, sente as lágrimas inundarem seu rosto. Corre e chega ao estacionamento do McKinley. Debaixo de chuva, entra no carro e chora, tentando inutilmente fugir dos próprios pensamentos, mas não consegue, não quer. Encosta a testa no volante e soluça. Não voltará atrás. Está tudo acabado.

Na sala do coral, Blaine Anderson olha para a porta. Engole em seco e durante alguns segundos, a chuva acalma seus nervos. Suspira e fecha os olhos. Sabe que a loira não pode ouvir, mas sussurra como se ela estivesse ali ao seu lado.

_"É tarde demais para sentir muito, Quinn."_

Dá uma última olhada na sala e sai, levando consigo apenas suas memórias e o doce aroma do perfume de Quinn. Ela não voltará atrás, mas ele não desistirá. Ainda não está tudo acabado.


End file.
